european_music_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
European Music Contest 5
}} ◄ #4 }}} }European Music Contest 6|#6 ► - |} European Music Contest 5, often referred to as EMC 5, is the 4th edition of European Music Contest. The contest took place in the city of Stockholm, Sweden, after Nayer ft. Pitbull & Mohombi won the previous contest hosted in Podgorica, Montenegro with the song "Suavemente". The venue for the contest was announced on February 26, 2014, as Globen . European Music Contest 5 will see 26 countries in the Grand Final, and two semifinals. The semifinals will see all countries that don't finished top 6 last year. Location Stockholm is located on Sweden's south-central east coast, where the freshwater Lake Mälaren - Sweden's third largest lake - flows out into the Baltic Sea. The central parts of the city consist of fourteen islands that are continuous with the Stockholm archipelago. The geographical city centre is situated on the water, in Riddarfjärden bay. Over 30% of the city area is made up of waterways and another 30% is made up of parks and green spaces. The biome Stockholm belongs to is the Temperate Deciduous Forest, which means the climate is very similar to that of the Eastern area of the United States. The average annual temperature is 10 °C (50 °F). The average rainfall is 30 to 60 inches a year. The deciduous forest has four distinct seasons, spring, summer, autumn, and winter. In the autumn the leaves change color. During the winter months the trees lose their leaves. Venue A small cottage in aluminum with a 12-square-metre (130 sq ft) base was placed upon the Globe on May 26, 2009. The artist's intention with the arrangement is to illustrate two important symbols for Sweden: the high-technology Globe building and the traditional, simple small countryside cottage in Falu red with house corners painted in white. The house was positioned some distance from the exact top position of the Globe. The artist hopes he will eventually manage to place a similar cottage on the Moon. The cottage remained on the Globe until October 2009 The Globe is primarily used for ice hockey, and is the former home arena of AIK, Djurgårdens IF, and Hammarby IF. It opened in 1989 and seats (since 2005) 13,850 for ice hockey games, but is also used for musical performances as well as other sports than ice hockey, for example futsal (indoor football). It is owned by FCA fastigheter. The third team to play a home game in their league was Huddinge IK (three home games there, all in 1993), followed by Hammarby IF (20 home games in The Globen to this day) and AC Camelen (one game in 1998, in the sixth level league, with 92 spectators). The first international game played in Globen was between Hammarby IF (Sweden) and Jokerit (Finland) a couple of weeks before the grand opening, although the players were only 12 years old at the time (born 1977) and it was a friendly game. The arena has been the home of the finals of Sveriges Television's yearly music competition Melodifestivalen since 2002. Ericsson Globe also hosted the Eurovision Song Contest 2000. Semifinals Semifinal 1 The semifinal was held in Stockholm on March 1. *The 10 countries in the semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. * Bosnia & Herzegovina, Greece and Sweden (host) voted in this semifinal Semifinal 2 The semifinal was held in Stockholm on March 2. *The 10 countries in the semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. * Estonia, Hungary and Spain voted in this semifinal. Grand Final The Grand Final was hosted in Stockholm on March 3. *The top 10 countries from both semifinals and the Big 6 entered the Final.